Death Note Kurzgeschichten
by Salieri
Summary: Damit ich nicht alles einzeln posten muss... Kapitel 2: LightxMisa
1. Angst

Angst 

Sehr geräuschvoll verabschiedeten Matsuda und die anderen Polizisten sich, als sie an diesem ereignisreichen Tag endlich Feierabend machen und schlafen gehen konnten. Ryuuzaki stand mitten im Raum, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, und verabschiedete sie mit einem schlichten Kopfnicken. Heute war viel geschehen. Der zweite Kira hatte ein neues Videoband geschickt. Shinigami…

Light Yagami, der sich noch seine Jacke geholt hatte, nickte ihm zu und sagte: "Bis morgen, Ryuuzaki." Sein Tonfall war normal, fast freundschaftlich und er lächelte dabei ganz leicht. Er wirkte wie ein Teenager, der voller Enthusiasmus einem Hobby nachgeht. _Nicht wie ein Serienkiller. _

Wenn Light Kira war, war er ein hervorragender Schauspieler. Er war so perfekt, letzten Endes hatte seine Perfektion ihn verraten. Nicht an die anderen, die nicht über die Intelligenz und Intuition verfügten, andere zu durchschauen, aber L hatte Light vom ersten Moment an, da er ihn auf dem Bildschirm gesehen hatte, verdächtigt. _Zu perfekt. Fast übermenschlich. Göttlich. _

Die Tür schlug zu und Ryuuzaki wandte sich den Monitoren zu, auf denen man die Polizisten und Light in den Aufzug steigen, nach unten fahren und schließlich das Hotel verlassen sah. Erst als auch der letzte das Hotel verlassen hatte, erlaubte L es sich, seine eigene Maske fallen zu lassen.

Schwer sank er auf die Couch, zog die Beine dicht an den Körper, verschränkte die Arme über den Knien und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Ellenbeuge. _Shinigami… existieren sie etwa wirklich? _Heute hatte L zum ersten Mal in seiner Laufbahn die Kontrolle über sich verloren. So absurd der Gedanke war, als er das Video gesehen hatte, da hatte eine allmächtige, erdrückende Angst von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Er kannte diese Angst, er kannte sie, seit er den Kira Fall angenommen hatte, aber nie zuvor hatte er so die Kontrolle verloren, dass auch andere diese Angst gesehen hätten. Wenn Todesgötter wirklich existierten, kämpfte er dann nicht ohnehin auf verlorenem Posten? Ganz gleich, ob Kira selbst einer war oder die Macht eines Todesgottes hatte, wie sollte man etwas Übernatürliches aufhalten?

Ryuuzaki, L, war ein ganz normaler Mensch. Und Menschen haben Angst. Die größte Angst überhaupt ist die Angst vor dem Sterben, da bildete er keine Ausnahme. Als er die Leitung des Falles Kira übernommen hatte, da hatte L sich manchmal gefragt, ob es ihn wohl erwischen würde. Ob auch er irgendwann Schmerzen in der Brust verspüren und an einem Herzinfarkt sterben würde. Als er Lind L. Tailor als Strohmann vorgeschickt und sterben gesehen hatte, hatte er voller Anspannung gewartet, ob Kira ihn selbst wohl auch umbringen würde, nein, könnte.

Aber nie zuvor hatte Ryuuzaki die nackte Panik, die bloße Todesangst gespürt, so wie er es jetzt tat, immerzu und überall. Seitdem er Light Yagami das erste Mal getroffen und sich ihm als L offenbart hatte, saß Ryuuzaki das Entsetzen im Nacken. Wenn Light Kira war, hatte er sich dem Feind offenbart. Und nicht nur das, vielleicht hatte er seinen Mörder selbst zur Tür herein gelassen. Seitdem Ryuuzaki zum ersten Mal in dieses perfekte Gesicht, die undurchschaubaren Augen, geblickt hatte, wusste er, was wahre Angst war.

Und in Momenten wie diesem, wenn er ganz allein war, überwältigte sie ihn. Man kann Gefühle unterdrücken, zurückhalten, aber für immer kann man ihnen nicht entgehen. Früher oder später finden sie ihren Weg an die Oberfläche und brechen mit doppelter Stärke hervor. Ryuuzaki zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Light, der selbst bei den Worten des zweiten Kira über die Todesgötter keine Miene verzogen hatte.

_Werde ich sterben? Wird Light mich töten? Oder wird ein Todesgott kommen, um mich zu holen, weil ich mich gegen ihn aufgelehnt habe? Wird es wehtun? Was passiert mit mir, nach dem Tod? _

Der Drang, alles hinzuwerfen und das eigene Leben in Sicherheit zu bringen, war fast übermächtig. Das, was L aufrecht hielt, war nur sein überragender Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und der fast schon trotzige Vorsatz, nicht gegen einen Serienmörder zu verlieren. Der Einsatz für dieses Spiel war nur so verdammt hoch. Die Angst davor, zu versagen, zu verlieren, fraß ihn fast von innen auf. Sieg oder Niederlage, so oder so würde er aus dieser Sache nicht ohne Narben hervorgehen.

_Ich will nicht sterben! Ich will nicht! _

Eine Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht und L verfluchte sich selbst und seine gottverdammte Menschlichkeit, die seine Arbeit zu behindern drohte.

_Beruhige dich, L… Lawliet… es liegt in der Natur des Menschen, sich zu fürchten. Das macht dich auch stark. Wenn der Einsatz so hoch ist, dann gibst du auch alles, um zu gewinnen. Beruhige dich. Du wirst nicht sterben. Es gibt keinen Fall, den du nicht lösen kannst. _

L atmete tief durch.

_Und auch wenn dein Instinkt dich selten täuscht, noch ist nicht bewiesen, dass Light Kira ist. Sollte er es nicht sein, hast du einen wertvollen Verbündeten in diesem Kampf gefunden._

Es klopfte an der Tür und das Geräusch war in dieser Stille so laut, dass L vor Schreck fast vornüber gefallen wäre. Sofort warf er einen Blick auf den Monitor und die Kamera vor der Hotelzimmertür zeigte ihm, dass Light nochmal zurückgekommen war. Augenblicklich wischte er sich über das Gesicht. Die Angst wurde zurückgedrängt in einen finsteren Winkel seiner Seele, um sich später damit zu befassen. Während er sich der Tür näherte, atmete er tief ein und aus, um auch körperlich wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Die Tür schwang auf und L fragte düster: "Was ist? Es ist spät."

Entwaffnend grinste Light. "Entschuldige die Störung. Vater hat seine Schlüssel irgendwo hier liegenlassen, sagt er. Ich wollte sie bloß schnell holen."

Nur einen Moment lang zögerte Ryuuzaki, aber Light bemerkte es, und Ryuuzaki bemerkte, dass Light es bemerkte. Dann öffnete er die Tür weit und nickte. "In Ordnung."

Light schob sich an ihm vorbei und L blieb etwas hilflos an der Tür stehen. _Ist das nur ein Vorwand? Ist es schon soweit? Hat er meinen Namen? _Er schloss die Tür mit einer steifen Armbewegung und folgte Light, der im Wohnzimmer zwischen Tastaturen, Kabeln und Monitoren nach dem Schlüsselbund seines Vaters suchte.

Schließlich kam er tatsächlich unter einem Stapel Akten zum Vorschein und L atmete erleichtert auf. Light steckte die Schlüssel ein und wollte schon gehen, da blieb er nochmal stehen. "Ryuuzaki? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Wie bitte?" Irgendwie fühlte Ryuuzaki sich ertappt, und das ärgerte ihn. "Was meinst du, Yagami-kun?"

"Du siehst blass aus", bemerkte Light.

"Ich bin nur müde", erwiderte er knapp.

"Schläfst du eigentlich auch mal?"

Achselzuckend erwiderte L: "Ich schlafe nicht, wenn ich an einem Fall arbeite. Erst wenn er abgeschlossen ist, dann hole ich den Schlaf nach."

"Oh." Light fummelte scheinbar unsicher an seinem Kragen herum. _Er ist eben ein guter Schauspieler. _"Sag mal, wenn es dich nicht stört… wollen wir nicht eine Tasse Tee zusammen trinken? Zur Entspannung? Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, wenn ich dich jetzt allein lasse. Du siehst wirklich blass aus."

"Hmm… wieso nicht?" Einen Moment lang kam Ryuuzaki der lächerliche Gedanke, Light könnte ihn vielleicht vergiften. In Gedanken lachte er sich selbst für diese absurde Idee aus. _Das ist weder Raitos noch Kiras Stil. _

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie am Wohnzimmertisch und tranken Tee. Fast wie alte Freunde, die sich nach einer Ewigkeit wieder sehen und gemeinsam über einem heißen Tee alte Erinnerungen aufwärmen. Nur dass sie weder Freunde noch alt waren. Ryuuzaki schüttelte den Kopf über sich. Er war heute wirklich nicht er selbst. Light schien dieses Problem nicht zu haben, er sprach vom Unterricht und Ryuuzaki studierte dabei ganz genau sein Gesicht.

_Er hat da so einen Tick… wenn er lacht, legt er den Kopf ganz leicht schief. _

Über diese für den Kira Fall völlig belanglose Erkenntnis musste Ryuuzaki lächeln.

_Wie kommt es, dass er so widersprüchliche Gefühle in mir auslöst? Er ist der erste Mensch, dessen bloße Anwesenheit mich in nackte Angst versetzt, und gleichzeitig fühle ich mich in manchen Momenten in seiner Nähe irgendwie… sicher. Ist das, weil ich glaube, dass mir nichts passieren kann, wenn ich ihn im Auge behalten kann? Oder ist es etwas anderes? Sein Lächeln? Ist das ehrlich oder wahre Schauspielkunst? _

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Ryuuzaki?" Light unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und L blinzelte.

"Natürlich, Yagami-kun", erwiderte er und nippte an seinem Tee.

"Lügner. Woran hast du gerade gedacht?"

"Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wer du wirklich bist, Yagami Raito", antwortete L ehrlich.

Seufzend schüttelte Light den Kopf. "Das schon wieder, Ryuuzaki? Ich bin nicht Kira. Ich habe keine bösen Absichten."

_Eigentlich würde ich dir gerne glauben. Es wäre mir ehrlich lieber, ich würde mich irren und du wärst nicht Kira. Dann würde ich mich nicht mehr fürchten, denn niemand hat mir je so viel Angst eingejagt wie du. _

Er erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen griff er nach einem Zuckerwürfel und lutschte daran. Ryuuzaki beschloss, dass er für den Moment nichts an seiner Lage ändern konnte. Hier und jetzt war er froh, nicht allein mit seiner Angst sein zu müssen, obwohl die Ursache seiner Ängste ihm direkt gegenüber saß.

Unwillkürlich musste er an die Frage denken, die ihn seit Wochen quälte. _Habe ich einen Verbündeten hinzugewonnen? Oder habe ich mir mein Verderben selbst ins Haus geholt? _

ENDE!

* * *

_Meine erste Death Note Fanfic! Ich hoffe, mir fällt bald mal was geniales für eine LxLight Fanfic ein, aber für den Anfang ist das auch okay. Nachdem Light so ein erbärmliches Ende gefunden hat, dachte ich mir, ich offenbare mal, dass L auch im tiefsten Inneren ein Feigling ist._


	2. Meine Waffe

Meine Waffe 

"Light… mein Gott… RAITO!!" Misas Schrei klingt in meinen Ohren, bevor ich mich von ihr runter rolle und neben ihr ins Bett falle. Ihre laute Art habe ich schon immer gehasst. Jedes Mal wenn wir Sex haben schreit sie das halbe Haus zusammen. Ab und an kommt mir der Gedanke, sie einfach zu knebeln… sie würde es sicher als nette kleine Abwechslung auslegen und es wäre eine gewaltige Erleichterung für meine Ohren.

"Light…", seufzt sie zufrieden und kuschelt sich an mich. Sie klingt erschöpft, sollte sie auch besser sein. Dann habe ich für den Rest der Nacht meine Ruhe. Ich selbst fühle mich angenehm müde und möchte eigentlich nur noch schlafen. Bedauerlicherweise ist sie in Momenten wie diesem ganz besonders anhänglich, ihr Kopf ruht auf meiner Brust und sie streicht mit den Fingern abwesend über meine nackte Haut. Am liebsten würde ich sie aus dem Bett werfen.

Zu allem Überfluss ertönt jetzt von der Tür aus eine Stimme: "Seid ihr endlich fertig? Dem Schrei nach zu urteilen würde ich mal sagen ja." Ryuk kommt durch die Tür und kaut genüsslich einen Apfel. Wenigstens hat er den Anstand, sich irgendwohin zu verziehen, wenn es mal wieder soweit ist.

Misa errötet und vergräbt ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust. "So ein Shinigami kann ganz schön nerven", nuschelt sie.

Ich frage mich manchmal, warum sie noch am Leben ist. Natürlich ist sie nützlich, ihre Augen sind unersetzlich. Außerdem hilft sie mir, die perfekte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, denn in meinem Alter wäre es wohl unnormal, keine Freundin zu haben. Trotzdem, wenn man bedenkt, was für einen Aufwand ich betrieben habe, um Rem loszuwerden, damit ich Misa töten kann, wann immer ich will, ist es schon eigenartig, dass sie nach drei Jahren immer noch bei mir ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so lange überleben würde.

Aber sie ist noch da. Und ihre Liebe zu mir ist noch genauso stark wie früher. Sie würde alles für mich tun. Ich bin das Zentrum ihrer Welt und für ein bisschen von meiner geheuchelten Zuneigung würde sie alles geben.

Immer wenn sie mich fragt: "Liebst du mich?", dann antworte ich mit einem gedankenlosen Ja, obwohl ich eigentlich Nein meine. Die Worte bedeuten mir nichts und ich sage es, um sie bei Laune zu halten. Und dazu braucht es sowieso sehr wenig. Ich schnauze sie an, wenn sie mich zu einer ungünstigen Gelegenheit stört. Ich habe nie von mir aus versucht, sie in meiner Nähe zu halten, sie zu berühren, sie zu küssen. Immer ergreift sie die Initiative. Jede andere hätte es längst begriffen, aber Misa ist so anhänglich wie am ersten Tag.

Es ist mir unverständlich, wie jemand so unterwürfig sein kann. Misa hat ihr Leben in meine Hände gelegt, in dem Moment, als sie mir ihren Namen nannte und mir ihr Death Note übergab. Was ich ihr auch befehle, sie tut es. Sie ist meine Marionette, meine Waffe, und sie ist glücklich damit. Ich kann das nicht verstehen. Vielleicht, weil wir so gegensätzliche Persönlichkeiten sind. Ich lasse mir von niemandem etwas sagen, etwas anderes als die Nummer eins zu sein kam für mich nie in Frage. Und sie ist ein Mitläufer, und sie ist glücklich damit. Sie betet Light Yagami noch mehr an als Kira.

"Light?" Sie sieht mich aus großen Augen an. "Worüber denkst du nach?"

"Nichts", antworte ich schlecht gelaunt. Sie muss ja nicht wissen, dass ich über sie nachdenke. Ich wundere mich ja selbst, woher plötzlich die sentimentalen Gedanken kommen. Ich bin nicht nett, das weiß ich. Ich behandle sie schlecht, aber sie lebt, und das ist mehr, als jemand erwarten kann, der so viel über mich weiß. Das alles dient zum Wohle des größeren Ganzen. Misa mag ihre ganz eigenen, egoistischen Motive haben, Kira zu helfen, aber das macht nichts. Sie ist hier und es ist gut, so wie es ist. Wenn ich sie nicht brauchen würde, würde ich sie töten.

Jedenfalls hoffe ich das. Ich könnte auf ihre Zudringlichkeiten verzichten, wenn ich beschäftigt bin. Und auf ihre Freudenschreie, wenn ich von der Arbeit komme. Ich könnte sehr gut ohne ihre kindischen Fragen leben. Aber vielleicht wäre es schwer, ganz ohne sie zu sein.

Misa würde mir fehlen.

Die Erkenntnis trifft mich schwer, aber das ist eine Tatsache. Sie ist mir wichtig, sie ist ein Teil meines Lebens geworden. Sie ist mein Alibi, meine Waffe, der Mensch, der am meisten an mich glaubt. Aber das ist nicht alles. Sie gehört mir. Sie gehört zu meinem Leben, so ist es einfach. Unbewusst lege ich den Arm um sie.

"Liebst du mich?", fragt sie mich.

Ich schaue sie lange an. Sie legt verwundert den Kopf schief. Ich glaube, ich sehe sie zum ersten Mal wirklich. Ich sehe alles, was sie für mich aufgegeben hat und ich sehe, dass sie an meiner Seite war, die ganze Zeit. _Verfüge über mich, wie es dir beliebt_, sagte sie damals zu mir. Und genau das habe ich getan. Sie hat sich mir ausgeliefert, mit Haut und Haaren. Sie gehört mir, sie gehört an meine Seite, bis zum Ende.

"Nein", antworte ich und eigentlich meine ich Ja.

Ihre Augen öffnen sich weit und grenzenloser Schmerz erscheint darin. Ich verspüre nicht das Bedürfnis, sie zu trösten. Meine Liebe ist nicht zärtlich und ganz sicher nicht selbstlos. Ich liebe mich selbst immer noch mehr als sie. Wenn ich dadurch mein Leben nur um ein paar Stunden verlängern könnte, würde ich sie töten. Und sie würde bereitwillig für mich sterben.

Nur einen Atemzug dauert es, dann blinzelt Misa den Schmerz weg und lächelt mich an. "Das macht nichts", sagt sie und legt ihren Kopf wieder an meine Brust. "Ich liebe genug für uns beide."


End file.
